


エラー High School

by AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime, Japan, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession/pseuds/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession
Summary: Yuki Date life was so normal that he didn't realize it, until it wasn't normal anymore.





	エラー High School

Summer, a six week long break, is the most fun Yuki has in the year, expectly before his big move. He’s moving from Tokyo, Japan to Kōdo, Paradaisu, Japan.   
Yuki Date, 15 year old graduate from Shōtō Junior High School, is now going to attend Erā High School, out in the Sea of Japan.

Erā High School is located in the city of Kōdo, which Kōdo is the capital of the island city of Japan, Paradaisu. Paradaisu is located in the Sea of Japan in between China and Japan.  
Yuki’s mother, Doryu Date, just got a job transfer once again, this time to Kōdo. Doryu is Office Worker, the best in her industry. Yuki has gotten used to being transferred a lot, he hardly even noticed now, but his mother says this will be the last time they will need to be transfered, Kōdo is where they will be living from now on.

“I promise you, you will like Erā High,” Doryu says while the train is still traveling over the sea.  
Yuki doesn’t pay attention to his mother or what she’s saying, he’s just looking out the window. When people first meet Yuki, they obviously think he doesn’t care about people, that he’s not excited by others, and they were right. Yuki can’t really remember the last time he was genuinely happy and/or excited.

The last time was probably when his father was still alive though.  
Doryu looks at her son with worry on her face. What Yuki doesn’t know is that his mother take the transfer jobs in hope that her son may meet some friends and finally beg her not to transfer. So far, nothing. Doryu finally gave up. She told her boss that this will be the last time he’ll need to transfer her, if Yuki doesn’t like this place, then he’ll just have to deal with it.

When the train finally stopped in Kōdo, Yuki and his mother grabbed their stuff and got off the train.

After the train left they saw the city right in front of them.

The city was big, bigger than they imagined. There were different size buildings, and so many of them as well. Different colors as well. Black, brown, grey, there’s even blue, green, purple, and more. Not to mention it’s so high tech, you would mistake it for the future.

Yuki was so mesmerized that he had missed what his mother had said.

“Yuki, are you listening to a word I said?” she asks with a mad look on her face.

Yuki shoots up in surprise and shock. His mother doesn’t get mad with him a lot. “Sorry Mom, what did you say?”

His mother then sighs, before repeating herself. “Once we get our stuff to our new place, you are to go straight to the school, the first day maybe tomorrow, but the student body president is to give you the tour today, got it?”

“Yes madam,” he says, so she doesn’t get more angry with him.

“Good,” she said before turning her back to her son. “Then let’s get going.”

They walk all the way to an apartment building. 

It’s not as fancy as the other buildings, but it’s still good. A two floor building, painted white, as well the windows are all stained glass blue. 

They walk up to the second floor and continue to walk towards apartment 2-C.

Once they got there Doryu opens the door to see a clean, but empty room.

“Okay, put your stuff down and get to the school,” Doryu says while walking into the apartment with all of her stuff.

“Why today again?” Yuki asks his mother still confused about why he has to go to that tour.

“School starts tomorrow, so they want you to get the tour done today,” she says making Yuki groan out. “Well, it’s either tour today or help me unpack and the person who was to give you the tour ends up finding you tomorrow and gets all whiny.”

Yuki narrows his light blue eyes and moves back to the door after putting his stuff down.

“I love you Yuki,” Doryu says before the door closes as Yuki leaves the apartment building.

It was about 2 miles to the school, if you can even call it that. The school was as big as a mansion. A pure white building with such pretty golden stain glass windows with the lightest green grass and trees, there was 4 trees in 2 groups on each side of the school. The gate was fully silver except the sign on top that said: Erā High School, that part was a mix of both light and dark green as if it was some type of code or glitch.

“Amazing,” Yuki says noticing that he’s staring at the school.

“Isn’t it though,” he heards and turns around.

In front of him is a blue eyed and black hair with green tips hair, with tanish skin and he wears an entire black suit with black gloves.

“Are you here to kill me?” Yuki asks getting the impression that this was someone from the mafia.

“Why do you ask that?” this guy asks with raising his eyebrow.

“You look like mafia,” Yuki says without even thinking about what he just said.

“This is the second year male uniform of the school,” he explains. “You’re Yuki Date, right?”

“Yes I am,” Yuki says standing up straight. “And you are?”

“Oh right, how rude of me,” he says straighten up himself and dusting himself off of really nothing. “My name is Fumitaka Fujimoto, but you can call me Fuji.”

“As in Mountain Fuji,” Yuki says remembering said mountain as soon as that nickname was said.

“Yes,” Fuji says looking away, before looking back at Yuki. “just follow me, the school isn’t gonna tour itself.”

To be honest, the tour itself was boring, but the school wasn’t, there’s a music room, multiple classrooms, and turns out there’s five clubs.

Next day, Yuki is getting his green suit on as that’s the uniform for the first year boys.

“Mom, I’m off,” Yuki says as he opens the door to leave.

“Okay, have a fun day,” Doryu says before the door closes.

Yuki gets to the school as the first bell goes off.

“Shit,” he says running inside towards his class.

When running he runs into someone, he turns his head to apologize, but he is met with surprised eyes that matches his own as he and the girl he bumped into were now kissing.


End file.
